Chocolate
by realkkeh
Summary: Ketika Sehun bertanya apa itu cinta, Junmyun malah mengatakan bahwa cinta itu seperti coklat. Terasa sangat manis di awal, namun hambar dan pahit pada akhirnya./ Warning! inside / Sehun / Suho / Do Kyungsoo


Title : Chocolate

Cast : Kim Junmyun – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin (of EXO)

Length : 1s

Genre : Romance drama

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction beb, if you dont like it, please just stay away and dont bash, okay ^^

a/n : Fanfic ini punya author, castnya punya SM dan Tuhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika Sehun bertanya apa itu cinta, Junmyun malahmengatakan bahwa cinta itu seperti coklat. Terasa sangat manis di awal, namun hambar dan pahit pada akhirnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Coklat."

Hanya itulah jawaban yang Junmyun katakan pada Sehun saat di makane bertanya suatu hal padanya.

Saat ini ia dan Sehun sedang berada di sebuah cafe kecil yang jarang didatangi pengunjung. Mereka sedang beristirahat dengan hanya pergi berdua sambil menikmati sepiring pie coklat dan secangkir cappucino hangat dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Sedikit meninggalkan penat karena terlalu sibuk dengan promosi album mereka di pertengahan tahun ini.

"Hyung, aku sedang bertanya padamu tentang—"

"Cinta."

Junmyun memotong perkataan Sehun dengan cepat kemudian menyesap pelan cappucino yang sudah mulai mendingin didepannya.

Terdengar sebuah tarikan nafas yang dibuang kasar dari Sehun. "Nah itu kau tau! Aku tidak sedang bertanya padamu apa rasa pie didepanmu itu, hyung!"

Sehun berucap jengkel sambil menyuap sesendok kecil pie coklatnya.

Junmyun hanya tertawa pelan sambil membelah pie coklatnya menjadi dua. Membuat isi dari pie mungil tersebut keluar dan coklatnya meluber di piringnya—yang berhiaskan motif bunga tulip.

"Aku tau, makanya dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai bicara." Junmyun masih dengan kegiatannya, memotong pie coklatnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tanpa ada niatan memakannya.

Sehun yang penggila makanan jadi jijik melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. masalahnya, pie coklat milik Junmyun jadi terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hyung, kau tau bahwa memainkan makanan itu tidak—"

"Cinta itu seperti coklat. Manis, hambar, lalu pahit."

Sehun bungkam ketika mendengar Junmyun bicara. Ia yang awalnya menatap ke arah pie malang milik hyungnya itu langsung beralih ke Junmyun yang wajahnya sedang menggambarkan sirat muka yang sulit ia artikan.

"Saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam mulutmu, terasa manis."

Junmyun akhirnya menyuap sesendok pie coklatnya ke dalam mulut. Saat mengunyah di kunyahan pertama, wajahnya terlihat berseri menggambarkan betapa manisnya coklat yang ada didalam mulutnya itu.

Sehun masih bungkam—dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti menyendok pie coklatnya dengan sendokan yang sedikit lebih besar—ia menunggu Junmyun yang kelihatannya akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Biar kuceritakan padamu, bagaimana rasa cinta itu sebenarnya, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coklat itu manis.

Manis.

itu juga yang orang rasakan ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Dan itu jugalah yang Junmyun rasakan saat pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Manis.

Junmyun menatap ke orang disebelahnya. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering diam-diam ia puji karena kelihaiannya menjaga member lain.

Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pusat dari poros kehidupan Junmyun.

Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini seakan mempermanis hidup Junmyun.

Do Kyungsoo.

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Seorang teman yang mencakup sahabat sekaligus menyandang predikat 'ibu' didalam grup yang ia gawangi.

Kyungsoo, sosoknya sangat ke-ibu-an. Dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria dan matanya yang bulat begitu menggemaskan saat dia sedang menyiratkan ekspresi bingung atau takut.

"Hyung, berhenti menatapku begitu atau remote ini akan mencium kepalamu."

Walau wajahnya manis, tidak bisa menjamin sikapnya juga manis, kan?

Junmyun tertawa renyah mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Bukan maksud meremehkan, hanya saja ia fikir Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan saat marah.

"Hyung, astaga! Aku serius!" Kyungsoo meletakkan buku –yang sebenarnya—sedari tadi ia baca ke pangkuannya. Menatap ke arah Junmyun dengan tatapan jengkel tetapi yang ditatap masih mempertahankan tawanya.

"Baik baik, aku berhenti tertawa—"

"—Tuan putri."

Junmyun tersenyum manis (senyuman termanisnya yang ia punya) ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menutupi wajah memerahnya dibalik buku yang sedang ia baca.

Well, siapa yang tidak akan merona ketika kau dipuji dengan suara yang lembut dan jangan lupa diakhiri dengan senyuman tampan setengah mati.

"Ck, berhenti menggodaku." Kyungsoo bercicit pelan sambil sesekali melirik Junmyun dari balik bukunya.

Junmyun hanya tertawa—lagi.

Dia fikir Kyungsoo benar-benar manis.

Seperti rasa coklat yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coklat itu hambar.

Ketika kau mengunyah coklat pada kunyahan ke delapan, kau akan berfikir bahwa rasanya mulai hilang dan—

Hambar.

Seperti saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang bersama seseorang yang kau sayangi—kau anggap adik.

Rasanya sangat membingungkan.

Terlalu rumit dan—

Hambar.

Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih bercanda di ruang tamu. Junmyun tau, seharusnya ia tidak merasa seperti ini tapi,

Ada sesuatu yang sakit. Dan Junmyun kurang tau apa penyebabnya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia tau tapi tidak mencoba untuk membenarkan.

Junmyun masih menatap ke arah mereka berdua bahka saat Jongin berkali-kali mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

Junmyun juga masih menatap ke arah mereka berdua bahkan saat Jongin menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Dan reaksi Kyungsoo?

Ia hanya tersenyum malu-malu dambil mengelus kepala Jongin.

Junmyun tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Terlalu aneh dan terlalu eksplisit untuk mengetahuinya.

"Jangan dilihat terus, nanti cemburu."

Celetukkan Baekhyun mengagetkan Junmyun yang tanpa sadar masih memaku tatapannya pada Kyungsoo—dan Jongin.

"siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Junmyun dengan nada acuh.

Yang sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah leader dari grup mereka yang kini sedang membaca majalah sambil sesekali-masih saja- mencuri pandang ke ruang tamu.

"Kau kentara sekali loh, Hyung."

Junmyun mendelik tajam setelah Baekhyun berucap sok tahu. Yang nyatanya justru memang iya.

Dia kentara sekali mengagumi Kyungsoo.

Atau mencintainya?

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo selalu bersikap adil pada semuanya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Jongin."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggodanya sambil menyikut pelan lengan kanannya. Kali ini Junmyun hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangguk pelan.

Setidaknya perkataan Baekhyun patut direnungkan juga.

Kyungsoo adalah tipikal orang yang adil pada semua.

Sayangnya, Junmyun tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo selalu melebihkan ke satu orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu saat kau akan menelannya, coklat akan terasa—

Pahit.

Pahit seperti kenyataan hidup, seperti realita yang berakhir seharusnya.

Pahit.

Dan cinta,

Tidak semua berujung manis.

Karena cinta Junmyun, berakhir pahit.

Junmyun ingat saat matanya menangkap adegan itu didapur.

Saat itu jam delapan malam dan ia sedang kehausan. Dia hanya ingin mengambil segelas air tapi langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu karena melihat adegan itu.

Adegan dimana Jongin mencium mata Kyungsoo yang sepertinya habis mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan tanpa sadar, Junmyun menjatuhkan gelasnya hingga pecah karena terjatuh terlalu keras.

Sama seperti hatinya yang juga pecah karena terjatuh terlalu keras.

Jongin sudah akan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya jika saja ia tidak mendengar benturan kaca dengan lantai dapur saat itu.

Kyungsoo juga sama, mereka berdua kaget dan makin kaget bukan main saat melihat Junmyun di ambang pintu dapur sambil menatap mereka—

Kecewa?

"H-hyung, aku bisa—"

"Tidak. A-aku akan pergi. Kalian lanjutkan saja, oke?"

Junmyun segera berlari meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu cukup keras, beruntung Sehun sedang menginap dikamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi si bungsu itu tidak akan terganggu mimpinya.

"Hyung buka pintunya! Aku perlu bicara!"

Jongin mengetuk pintu Junmyun dengan tak beraturan. Membuat suara berisik dari luar maupun dalam kamar.

"Pergilah Jongin, aku lelah."

Junmyun berbicara dengan nada tegas. Berbanding terbalik dengan air matanya yang mulai turun dan membuat sungai kecil di pipinya.

Jongin masih menggedor pintu Junmyun sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Lambat laun suara ketukan itu melemah dengan mata Junmyun yang ikut menutup.

Namun hatinya, malah terbuka lebar seakan luka kelam baru saja terbangun.

Pahit.

Cinta itu terasa sangat pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tertegun. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam cangkir yang isinya sudah kosong semenjak setengah jam lalu.

Sehun tidak menyangka. Tidak satupun –mungkin—dari mereka menyangka, bahwa leader mereka yang selalu tersenyum tulus didepan kamera, yang bahkan diberi predikat malaikat penjaga di agensi mereka, ternyata memiliki kisah cinta yang kelam dan—

Menyakitkan.

Sehun berfikir, mungkin jika ia jadi Junmyun, ia tidak akan bisa terus berpura-pura tersenyum disebelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terus-terusan mempertontonkan ke-romantisan mereka.

Mungkin, ia akan berakhir dengan menonjokki Jongin sampai mati di dorm.

Tapi Junmyun tidak begitu.

Ia bahkan jadi orang pertama yanng mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang meresmikan hubungan mereka selang 48jam dari kejadian saat itu. sehun tidak bisa membayangkan, sesakit apa hati Junmyun.

"aku berharap, kisah cintamu berakhir manis tanpa ada rasa pahit didalamnya Sehun." Junmyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menyuapkan potongan terakhir dari pie coklat miliknya.

Dengan melihat coklat, ia seakan bercermin pada kisah cintanya dengan Kyungsoo.

Manis.

Pahit.

Juga hambar.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Yeah kuharap juga begitu hyung. Aku akan membeli coklat dari swiss agar kisah cintaku tidak berakhir pahit. Karena, hanya coklat murahan yang terasa hambar dan pahit."

Junmyun tertawa renyah setelah mendengarkan penuturan Sehun. Ia tau bahwa adik kecilnya itu sedang menghiburnya dengan gurauan miliknya.

Sambil membayar pesanan mereka, Junmyun mengecek ponselnya yang dipenuhi empat missed call dari teman se-bandmate-nya yang lain, Zhang Yizing.

Sehun mencuri lihat ke layar ponsel Junmyun. Ia tersenyum jahil lalu merebut ponsel Junmyun saat pemiliknya sedang lengah karena kegiatan membayar pesanan mereka dimeja kasir.

"Wah wah, kuharap ini salah satu awal kisah coklat manismu yang juga berakhir manis, Hyung."

Sehun menggoda Junmyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Junmyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba merebut ponselnya kembali.

"berhenti berbicara omong kosong Oh Sehun. Atau kubuat Luhan menolak pernyataan cintamu nanti."

Sehun langsung melempar tatapan horor ke arah Junmyun dan mengembalikan ponselnya kepada sang pemilik.

"well, berjanjilah padaku hyung, kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu." sehun sempat menarik ulur ponsel Junmyun sambil menawarkan perjanjian pada hyungnya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

Junmyun menanggapi Sehun dengan tertawa kemudian berkata 'iya iya' disela tawanya.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat kisah adik kesayangannya seperti kisah coklat miliknya.

Manis di awal, lalu hambar dan pahit pada akhirnya.

Karena bagi Junmyun, cukup ia saja yang merasakannya.

*fin*

a.n : Haloo saya author baru

mohon bantuannya ya kawan ^^

kalau mau kontak, liat bio aja

kalau mau ngobrol boleh di PM ^^ terimakasih banyaak! Merci!


End file.
